1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish scalers. More specifically, it relates to an improved powered fish scaler having a higher RPM and a linear and continuously contacting edged blade.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of powered fish scaler devices used in removing scales from scaly fish is known. The known fish scaler devices comprise a rotating scaling member; the scaling member having a textured, non-linear contacting edge.
One example is presented via Colburn, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,919) that teaches a rotor (5) having a plurality of rings disposed about the rotating axis of the scaling member. The plurality of rings is short, projecting only a small distance from the shaft. This provides a rigid edge for scaling.
Another example is presented via the Super Fish Scaler offered by I. Johnson Enterprises via www.superfishscaler.com. The super fish scaler teaches a plurality of fingers projecting from the rotating axis of the scaling member. The device rotates at 800 RPM. Like Colburn, the scaling edge is not linear.